Todos tenemos nostalgia y envidia
by Symbelmine
Summary: ... de un momento maravilloso que no hemos podido vivir.


Hola, cupcakes :)

Traigo por aquí otro fic más para el **Reto #49: "Celebrando los 50,000 post"** esta vez de la lista de parejas slash al azar, y bueno, me ha tocado Arthur soy-el-puto-amo y Jaime yo-solo-me-tiro-a-mi-hermana. Y ese es el mejor resumen que puedo dar de mi fic.

Disfrutadlo y no olvidéis pasar por el foro más cuki del universo, foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

 _Nada es mío, todo es del asesino seria más buscado de la literatura, George R. R. Martin_

* * *

 **Todos tenemos nostalgia y envidia** de un momento maravilloso que no hemos podido vivir.  
Octavio Paz

Debía ser por su leyenda, trataba de pensar Jaime. Esa era la única razón por la que podía justificar los vuelcos en el estómago, los suspiros anhelantes y el color en las mejillas cada vez que Arthur Dayne se le acercaba. Sí, porque lo otro era aceptar que le gustaba un hombre y no, a él no le gustaban los chicos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las chicas le agradasen. En su mente y en su corazón solo existía Cersei, su otra mitad, no cabía la posibilidad de verse enamorado, o siquiera inclinado a favorecer a alguien más.

Pero ¡Joder! Como no sentirse atrapado en esos orbes violetas que eran siempre amables. Si por algo se caracterizaba la Espada del Amanecer era por su particular sentido del honor, ese que fomentaba con la bondad y sus tratos suaves para cualquier persona. Era todo un ejemplo de etiqueta, pero también representaba el poder que se podía alcanzar en la lucha, jamás desenvainaba su espada si no tenía claro que iba a pelear. Jaime lo admiraba, tal vez con más entusiasmo del que creía.

Sus ganas de imitarlo iban allí a donde las acciones rozaban con el acoso, puesto que pasaba horas contemplando a su ídolo entrenar arduamente en el patio de armas de la Fortaleza Roja, siguiendo con sus ojos color hierba el movimiento de cada músculo que proveía un movimiento. Otros chicos se reían de él, al menos hasta que les reataba a pelear y les tumbaba uno o dos dientes con los puños. Porque él no era un maldito enfermo, no, eso nunca. Simplemente trataba de ser alguien, de tener aspiraciones y sueños como cualquier otro; que esas ideas tuvieran mucho que ver con Arthur Dayne era solo porque no recordaba escuchar nunca sobre otro modelo a seguir mejor.

Fue por eso que casi llora de la emoción cuando el mismísimo Arthur lo armó caballero, felicitándolo con regocijo por su desempeño contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real. Jaime no se pudo sentir más querido que eso, con los fuertes brazos del dorniense rodeándolo enérgicamente para decirle lo bien que luchaba, lo fuerte que era y el brillante futuro que le esperaba si continuaba por donde iba. El pequeño Ser se bebió con los ojos cada palabra y gesto, atesorando cada uno en las estanterías más brillantes de su memoria.

Cersei revoloteaba aquí y allá en su vida, entrando y saliendo a su antojo, y a él no le incomodaba. Era su hermana, la conocía de toda una vida, lo único que debía hacer cuando se acercaba era estirar los brazos, besarle la boca y hacerle el amor. Lo raro fue cuando un día la besó y quiso conocer el sabor de la boca de Arthur, que desde su nombramiento como caballero lo había tomado expresamente bajo su tutela. Dentro de su rubia y lujuriosa cabeza se preguntó si el cutis siempre liso de su amigo se debía a la ausencia total de vello o a una pulcra y constante depilación. Desde ahí supo que estaba perdido y, a la par que socavaba la boca de Cersei, imaginaba un par de escenarios algo creíbles en que su fantasía pudiera llevarse a cabo.

Ninguno de ellos se hizo realidad, ni el que incluía el taller de armas, ni el de la borrachera improvisada.

Lo que sí ganó fue el respeto de todos los caballeros a los que conocía, el favor del rey en distintas ocasiones y los paternales consejos del Toro Blanco, que ya le insinuaba delicadamente los deberes que convivían con la capa blanca. Aunque no era lo que esperaba, eso lo hizo feliz, pues Arthur estaba tan orgulloso de él que cada día buscaba hacer que se viera mejor, que peleara mejor, que se comportara mejor… en la mente de Jaime, Tywin Lannister había cedido todos sus derechos para dárselos al dorniense de cabellos platinos y ojos violetas que se desvelaba por cumplir sus deberes reales. Sí, Jaime estaba al tanto de que el verdadero amor de Arthur era su capa, y la princesa de piel canela con que había crecido. Eso lo hacía ver más grande a sus ojos, los ojos de un niño deseoso por caminar al lado de leyendas vivas.

—Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien. —Las espadas yacían en el suelo, Jaime expelía sudor a mares, su oponente, Lewyn Martell, sonreía con picardía, manteniendo la estilizada daga contra su costado, reclamando la victoria.

—El chico necesita saber que no siempre le jugarán limpio, Arthur.

—Eso es cierto.

Los guardias reales se dirigieron una mirada cortés, para luego intercambiar lugares. Lewyn debía sustituir a Arthur en la corte del rey, que ese día escuchaba atentamente los nuevos rumores que Lord Varys le llevaba, proclamando arrestos a diestra y siniestra desde lo alto del Trono de Hierro.

—Vamos, muchacho, hoy no me apetece quedarme aquí dentro —dijo Arthur, palmeando su espalda con suavidad y sonriendo.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo había dejado sus ropas de lucha y se encontraban de nuevo en la entrada de los establos, con dos caballos esperando. Montaron con agilidad y cruzaron del puente levadizo solo después de que Arthur tuviese que recitar todos sus títulos, al menos unas dos veces, y los diferentes antepasados de su casa, otras cinco veces más, pues la paranoia del rey se contagiaba rápidamente a los guardias de sus puertas cuando era día de arrestos.

Bajaron despacio por la colina, apreciando el lento cambio de la tonalidad en las viviendas; entre más arriba mejor era la posición social del dueño, así como el olor que circundaba. Abajo, entre el barrial de la bahía y los muelles, el olor era tan insoportable como las pulgas. Jaime reparaba en todo eso, recordando con cariño Lannisport y sus muelles despejados, sin rastro de mendigos. Al reparar en su acompañante pudo darse cuenta de que quizá, tal vez, a él no le molestara tanto eso, tenía el mismo semblante apacible que le caracterizaba, saludando con amabilidad a algunas personas del pueblo llano que pasaban por su lado, o que le gritaban desde los balcones.

—¡Ser Arthur! —Una prostituta joven, con los pechos llenos y al aire, le saludó con gracia, moviendo su mano morena y delicada desde una ventana. Él devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Jaime frunció el ceño.

—No es lo que crees. —Se justificó inmediatamente—. Se llama Anya, vino de Dorne detrás del cortejo de caballeros que acompañó a la princesa Elia. Cuando era niño jugué con ella en los Jardines del Agua, su padre era un mercader Braavosi y su madre una posadera, ambos murieron en el mar.

—¿Usted jugó en los Jardines del Agua? ¿No está eso muy lejos de Campoestrella?

—Sí, a cinco días de viaje. Pero yo fui escudero en Lanza del Sol, así que pasaba por allí a menudo.

El mismo Jaime había sido escudero de Lord Bracken, con solo dos días de viaje entre su lugar de entrenamiento y Roca Casterly. Le pareció divertido imaginar a un joven Arthur Dayne haciendo tareas como alistar el caballo de un señor o llevar noticias y copas, sin su espadón siempre atravesado a la espalda. Cuando hizo el comentario en voz alta el otro hombre rompió a reír con ganas, una risa profunda y masculina que lo paralizo sobre la silla.

Galoparon hasta una taberna solitaria cerca a la calle del acero, la música que salía del lugar era alegre y aún no había borrachos amontonándose en la puerta, solo un niño mugriento pidiendo comida. Antes de entrar, Arthur puso tres monedas de cobre en sus manos.

Sentados en una mesa del fondo bebieron algo de cerveza, la taberna estaba casi vacía, con solo algunos clientes de paso, como ellos, agolpados en dos pequeños grupos: uno cerca del chico que tocaba el laúd y otro contra la barra donde una mujer de tamaño considerable gritaba órdenes a dos pequeñas ayudantes. El caballero le habló un poco del lugar, aunque Jaime claramente no prestaba más que atención a los rasgos de su rostro, también mencionó algunos incidentes particulares sobre lo que pasaba en la Fortaleza Roja durante los últimos días. Todo era demasiado intencional, y muy a pesar del embelesamiento que pudiera tener, Jaime reconocía con facilidad las emboscadas.

Estaban solos, en un lugar que solo conocía el Guardia Real, lo bastante lejos del castillo como para ser reservado, pero no lo suficiente como para resultar sospechoso.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere preguntar, Ser Arthur?

Su acompañante no dio signos de alterarse, tragó lento los últimos rastros de cerveza en su vaso. La nuez de subiendo y bajando en su garganta mientras vaciaba el líquido espeso y aromático.

—Sé tú secreto.

—Yo no tengo ningún secreto.

La respuesta automática era muy creíble, sonaba tan natural que el propio Jaime se sintió más que seguro, hasta que la imagen de Cersei le llegó muy flameante con su cuerpo blanco sobre sabanas de satén carmesí. ¡Joder! Alguien había descubierto que se tiraba a su hermana. ¿O no? No, debía ser otra cosa, porque esa mirada purpurea lo estaba catalogando con suavidad, sin perderle el rastro, pero evitando crear un ambiente que lo cohibiera.

Ah, sí, _eso_ otro.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, pudo imaginar claramente el tipo de cosas que el gran ídolo estaba pensando ese momento de él y la clase de amenazas que llegarían luego de eso. Debía explicarle que era una confusión, una tremenda confusión, puesto que él no sentía ningún tipo de preferencias en ese momento, solo lo tomaba como un modelo a seguir.

Definitivamente evitaría hablar sobre besos, y cosas más allá de eso.

—¿Entonces no hay secretos? —Mientras Jaime pensaba, Arthur había empujado su amplio torso sobre la pequeña mesa, sus ropas blancas ronzando la fea y agrietada madera.

—Ninguno. Usted mismo dijo una vez que yo era un chico ejemplar, quizá el único disgustado con eso sea mi padre.

—Sí, eso y el que usted haya rechazado a sus pretendientes. Lysa Tully, por ejemplo.

El lado conspiranoico de Arthur Dayne era gracioso, Jaime tomó nota de ello. Todavía cuando el momento demandaba un total y pragmático comportamiento, él optaba por conservar su voz cálida y sus movimientos gráciles.

—¿Qué está insinuando?

—Nada en particular —dijo con los ojos clavados en Jaime, haciendo que éste se pegara a su silla con mayor ahínco. Era como cuando había reído, todo su cuerpo quedó congelado por la impresión del acontecimiento. Volvió a recordar el incidente con el beso de Cersei, así que mirando los labios del dorniense, captó el matiz de cada una de las siguientes palabras: —Es solo que a veces me preguntó a qué juego contigo.

Seguramente Arthur se había inclinado sobre él luego de examinar su mirada, o él mismo, en un momento de delirio, había impulsado su cuerpo hacia adelante, lo verdaderamente seguro es que Jaime constató que era ausencia de vello lo que le concedía ese cutis perlado al guardia real y que su boca sabia a mar, a calor y a especias, a algo muy, muy varonil, por debajo del reciente trago de cerveza .


End file.
